


Coarse Correction

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least one person doesn't like Charlie's five o'clock shadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coarse Correction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #343 – Coarse
> 
> What can I say? This one came to me just as I was crawling into bed. It was supposed to be seductive and sexy. It turned out much different. And just for the record, I'm not a big fan of facial hair. Beards, mustaches, five o'clock shadow, it doesn't matter. I like my men clean-shaven. So maybe that's why Liz does, too.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

The rasp of his beard against her skin left a warm tingle in its wake. He'd started at her feet, rubbing the coarse day's growth along her most sensitive places. 

Now, though, she was fighting laughter instead of the pleasure he'd been trying for. 

"Charlie..." she moaned softly. 

He looked up, smiling seductively. "Yes, Liz?" 

"For the love of—would you please shave? You're driving me crazy!" 

He slid up her naked body until they were nose to nose, kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, she looked slightly dazed, but no less annoyed. 

"I thought that was the point..." 

~Finis


End file.
